


Move Along

by loveinthefrenchmistake



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Castiel, Bottom Dean, Buisnessman Dean, Bullying, Gay, Gay Sex, Happy, Happy Ending, Love, M/M, Mechanic Dean, My First Destiel Fanfic, Protective Castiel, Protective Dean Winchester, Teacher Castiel, True Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-25
Updated: 2014-06-02
Packaged: 2018-01-20 19:10:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 18,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1522325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveinthefrenchmistake/pseuds/loveinthefrenchmistake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean Winchester was, in every meaning of the word, a mans-man. He ate, slept, and breathed work, women, and cars. He was 23 years old and a happy, successful man, who owned three businesses, and drove a black '67 Chevy Impala.</p>
<p>Castiel Novak was the almost the exact opposite. He may eat, sleep and breathe work, but he had no time for women or cars working as a teacher in New Brook, Kansas. This gave him little time for anything else, not that he cared, he prided himself on his low tolerance for anyone other than himself or his class.  Then, February tenth, it all changed.</p>
<p>Will be updated often!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Brief Encounter (but thats enough)

**Author's Note:**

> HI guys, I'm brand new to archive of our own, so give me a chance, currently a WIP  
> i hope you like it!  
> comments always wanted :)

Dean Winchester was, in every meaning of the word, a mans-man. He ate, slept, and breathed work, women, and cars. He was 23 years old and a happy, successful man, who owned three businesses, and drove a black '67 Chevy Impala.

Castiel Novak was the almost the exact opposite. He may eat, sleep and breathe work, but he had no time for women or cars working as a teacher in New Brook, Kansas. This job gave him little time for anything else, not that he cared, he prided himself on his low tolerance for anyone other than himself or his class. Then, February tenth, it all changed. 

 

Dean was busy driving and talking to Bobby about the building they were about to visit. He owned a mechanics business, and had started to have more cars and customers coming in than he could comfortably work with. After he put Bobby in charge of running the existing garage, it was decided that it would be a good idea to expand. He and Bobby knew that the garage was doing so well, adding another one in a different location would be no hardship to either of them. It simply meant that Dean would go back to working and running the new garage whilst Bobby would stay and keep managing the old location. They drove off to find the new building, and they found themselves hopelessly lost, Bobby had, unfortunately, never been clever with navigation.  
"BALLS!" Bobby burst out, annoyed. Dean, however, was unfazed, he pulled over to the side of the road, laughing, and checked the map.  
"Bobby, we're not even that far off course! It's just up a ways and off the main road," Dean chuckled and folded up the map. He restarted his car with a smooth purr of the engine and off they went. As it turned out, they were even there early.

They pulled up to the building, and Dean could see the man he was here to meet had already arrived and was leaning against a Mitsubishi Warrior. Aviators covered his eyes, protecting him from the low sun, and a tan trench coat was wrapped tightly around his body, pulled over his form to conceal him from the bitterly cold February air that had blown in last week.  
Dean pulled the Impala up right next to the Warrior. The stranger was leaning against the bonnet of his car looking as if he'd rather be anywhere else, and as Dean turned off the engine, the man reluctantly took his weight off the car, stood up and walked around it to meet him.  
"You must be Castiel," Dean smiled as he walked towards the man, extending a hand to him, and after a pause Castiel took it, albeit briefly. Castiel was treating this as a business transaction, which is why he shook the hand that was offered instead of just staring at it in disdain, as was typical of him.  
"That's me," he had, in Deans opinion, a near angelic voice, and Dean's interest was immediately peaked.

Castiel took off his sunglasses and muttered gruffly, "Let me give you the tour." Dean stood rooted, staring. Castiel's eyes were captivating, a sea of blue, different shades that seemed to change between darker and lighter when he did nothing but blink. Dean could feel himself drowning in them, and he took off his own sunglasses to look more closely, without even noticing he was even doing it.  
A pointed cough came from the car, Bobby was still sitting and waiting to be introduced. "Oh, sorry," Dean said sheepishly, "Castiel, this is Bobby, my friend and advisor in this situation."

"Ahh, so you do speak! For a second there, I thought you'd forgotten what words were!" Castiel remarked in an unnecessarily sarcastic tone.

Dean blinked in surprise. "Sorry," he muttered, feeling himself blush, "I would love a tour. Please, lead the way." Castiel scoffed, rolled those gorgeous eyes, and said something under his breath that sounded a lot like, "why are all the gorgeous ones..." before he trailed off enough that Dean couldn't catch the rest. Dean felt himself go an even darker shade of pink. Castiel thought he was gorgeous? Dean frowned as he caught himself following that train of thought. He was shocked he was so happy that a complete stranger thought he was gorgeous. A stranger he might never see again, he reminded himself, and the thought saddened him. Something was wrong here, everyone knew he was a ladies' man, but from the moment he met Castiel, he had started to doubt that. Something must be wrong with him; maybe it was the cold was getting to him, or the way the light perfectly hit Castiel's eyes. Dean sighed and hesitantly followed the man into the building. 

Castiel was doing everything in his power to not look at Dean, but he found himself sneaking glances while showing him around his late father's building. Dean seemed fairly pleased with the place, Castiel gathered as he glanced at him yet again. He caught himself smiling, not at Dean, but at himself, and it startled him. It was rare for Castiel to smile at anything that wasn't a book or a child in his class. He turned and found Dean was smiling too, and Castiel put it down as him liking the business prospect of the building.

Dean was paying more attention to the way that Castiel's lips moved when he talked than actually listening about the water damage and repairs that Castiel was rambling on about. As soon as he had stepped foot inside, Dean knew he wanted the place, watching Castiel talk was just a bonus of the tour.

"Dean? Dean?! DEAN!" Dean snapped out of his train of thought to see Castiel was talking to him. Castiel noticed he finally had Deans attention and continued to speak, "So how do you like it? Is it good enough for your standards, Mr. Winchester?" Castiel spoke the last part with a little more malice than was actually needed, but he didn't care. He was surprisingly hurt that Dean had been ignoring him, his mind had obviously been elsewhere. Castiel guessed Dean was probably imagining some alone time with whatever busty blonde he's been fucking recently.

Deans lips moved and Castiel snapped out of the thought almost immediately. Dean may be rude, obviously straight, and have a superiority complex, but Castiel wasn't blind. The man was gorgeous, and Castiel knew that thinking about Dean in the bedroom would cause him to become more excited than was publicly acceptable.

"We'll take it!" Dean was saying, a huge smile on his face. Castiel smiled back politely, but something in him sank. His time with Dean had come to an end, and Castiel was surprisingly put out, even if he had spent most of that time mentally somewhere else.

"I'll need your number though, to talk about pricing and repairs?" Dean asked, more hopefully than intended.  
Castiel started to grin before he caught himself, and brought his face back to its normal stoic expression. He quickly wrote down his number on an old receipt he found in his car, and handed it to Dean, who was now deep in conversation with Bobby about the renovation of the old building. Dean looked up and took it, smiling brilliantly.  
"I hope to hear from you, Dean," Castiel told him with a small smile. "For business reasons, of course," he hastily added to the end of his sentence, frowning at himself. Dean responded with a wide grin.  
Castiel bid goodbye to Dean and Bobby, got in his car, and drove off, cursing himself not only for tolerating another person, but actually liking them. He wanted to hear from Dean again, hopefully sooner rather than later. That kind of anticipation hadn't happened to him in a very long time. As Castiel got into bed that night and drifted off, he dreamed for the first time in years of actually kissing and touching someone else, the man named Dean Winchester.


	2. All American (Social) Rejects

Dean and Castiel were awoken a couple of days later almost in sync, and by exactly the same radio station. Castiel blearily hit the alarm button and looked at his clock: 6:46 am. Sighing, he got up to get in the shower, trying not to think about the fact that he'd spent all of the previous day thinking about kissable lips, freckles, and bright green eyes.

 

Dean woke with a start as his alarm clock blared out the same song that Castiel could hear from his shower. Dean checked the time and rolled onto his back, closing his eyes and thinking back to Saturday. He dreamed of Castiel's lips and how chapped they were, and how he licked them so frequently as a result. He imagined those oceanic blue eyes, and the way the man had smiled when he thought no one saw. Dean rubbed his eyes and finally pulled himself from his bed, he knew he had to do the normal weekly check of his businesses. He glanced at the time and startled when he saw it read 7:38 am. "SHIT!" Dean exclaimed, he'd spent the only time he had to shower thinking about Castiel. He raced around and haphazardly slung on some clothes, heck, he was clean enough.

Dean decided to text Cas, something he had wanted to do ever since programming the number into his phone. He had been putting it off, trying to talk himself out of it due to the fact that Castiel was a guy, and besides that, a guy who didn't seem to like him very much. Dean guessed a day or two was long enough to wait; besides, in all honestly, he knew he couldn't last much longer if he tried.

 

 _ **"Hey, Cas, it's Dean here, I was wondering if you wanted to grab a beer or some dinner and maybe talk a little,"**   _Dean typed into the text box, and hit send. He reread the text and winced. _ **"About the building,"**_ he added lamely, afraid of how Castiel might react. "Chickenshit," Dean muttered under his breath as he walked out the door, phone grasped tightly in his hand. He actually for once in his life couldn't bring himself to care about work; he was too worried about Castiel's reply.

 

Cas was drying himself off when his phone buzzed twice on his bedside table. He scrabbled for it, gripping it tightly, and suddenly realized how much he wanted it to be Dean, and just how much he wanted to talk to him. He tapped his phone open to see two unread messages from an unsaved number. Holding his breath, he selected the texts, exhaling sharply when he realized it was, in fact, Dean.

Dean was asking him out on a dinner date?! Castiel couldn't stop himself from grinning, this seemed a little too good to be true. He quickly read the second text and his mood shifted rapidly; he cursed himself for being so hopeful about seeing Dean again. It appeared his original guess that Dean was ramrod straight still held true. Frowning, he got dressed and walked out to his car, slamming his door hard behind him. He turned the radio up as loudly as possible while he drove to the school, desperate to have something to take his mind off of Dean and his offer of a not-so-date. He glanced at his phone for the millionth time and decided to reply at lunch. But, as fate would have it, Cas would be staring into Dean's green eyes before lunch even started.

 

Dean arrived at his auto shop at exactly 10:30 that morning; he'd already checked the progress of his book store and his computer repair shop. He stepped into the building and inhaled deeply, the beautiful smell of oil and gas filling his nostrils as it did every time.

Bobby popped his head out from under a cherry red Ford, "About time, boss, I need a favor."

"It's only Monday, Bobby, I'm not letting you go early," Dean joked, and his remark was met by a rather unamused bearded and oil covered expression. "Go on then, old man, what is it?" Dean asked.

"Little Pammy isn't feeling well, could you take over so I can go and get her? Jo, Michael and Ellen are all working and can't leave early," Bobby's face was concerned, and Dean frowned. Pam was Bobbys granddaughter, his daughter Jo's little 5 year old, and Dean was her godfather.

"Well, why don't I go and pick her up? You're covered in oil and it would take a while to clean up. Besides, it's been a while since I've seen my favourite little terror!" Dean offered with a smile. Bobby looked as if he could hug him. Dean said goodbye and set off in the Impala to New Brook Elementary School to pick up his sick goddaughter.

He parked crookedly, too worried to be concerned about his parking finesse, and found his eyes drifting to a very familiar Warrior parked in the car park. Dean once again was reminded of Castiel, and he smiled to himself. He silently vowed to make sure he got to know Castiel, Dean didn't think he could ever forget him if he never even learned more about him. 

"Here she is, Jodi," Castiel spoke to the nurse as he led a very sick looking Pam into the nurse's office. He explained about how she'd been sick all over the floor; the janitor was cleaning up while the rest of the children were being supervised by another teacher. He had turned to leave when a very small and needy voice piped up, "Mr. Novak, can you stay until he's here, please?"

Castiel sighed, but couldn't resist the little girl's request and sat down next to her.

A firm knock interupted the silence in the nurses office, and Castiel got up to answer the door. Jody had gone to help a small child who had swallowed a Lego piece, so the office was empty besides himself and Pammy. He opened the door and spoke, his eyes still on his student, concerned, "Hello, you must be here for Pamela. I'm her teacher, Mr. Novak. She's very sick, and I feel it would be the most beneficial for her to have a few days off, so as not to spread the illness to the other students."

A deep laugh errupted from the man who stood in front of him.

"Novak? That's your last name? Castiel Novak? That's a beautiful name, but you must have gotten teased as a kid," giggled Dean.

"Dean, you're the one here for Pamela?" before Castiel could continue, he found himself lost in green eyes, captivated, enticed and amazed.

"I'll let you off for ignoring my texts now that I know you're doing it because you're working, not because you don't want to go on a date-..." Dean let his sentence trail off, mentally cursing himself for calling it a date.

"I apologize, Dean, I have been busy, but I would love to go on a... date with you. I'll text you on my lunch break. Thank you for coming to collect Pam; I'll speak to you later," Castiel replied, and after that he left, smiling the biggest smile he knew he'd had on his face in years. He, Castiel Novak, has a date with Dean Winchester, sex god and wealthy businessman. He didn't stop grinning until he reached the threshold of his classroom. It was going to be hard to concentrate until lunch.

 


	3. Preparation is 8/10 of success

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my final post of today, a very short chapter three, it starts to get more exciting in chapter 4, i wanted to gain character development before actually getting interesting, i will try and post chapter 4,5 and 6 over the weekend, i hope youre enjoying this story as much as i am writing it!

1 new message from Cas, 12:39:41 pm

 

'I am awfully sorry I haven't replied sooner. I hope you got Pamela home without her vomiting inside your gorgeous car. I would very much love to go out with you. Where? When? What time?      

C'

 

Deans reply is sent so quickly after that it causes Castiel to jump in surprise. 

 

1 new message from Dean, 12:40:01 pm

 

'Hi, Cas. It's fine, work is work! She is now home with her Grandma Ellen, she was looking greener by the minute, but luckily no spewing in my baby. I'll pick you up tonight at 8, if you're free? Go ahead and send your address. 

D'

 

Cas told Dean he was free (of course he was) and sent over his address.

 

1 new message from Dean, 12:45:16 pm

 

"I can't wait til 8, see you then.

D'

 

Cas was honestly surprised to read the last text. Dean couldn't wait? What was so important about Castiel? Did Dean like him that much? A million questions swarmed around inside his head for the rest of the day, and Castiel resolved he would ask them all at dinner, if Dean even showed. Cas still wasn't convinced he would. 

 

 

 

As Cas got ready, he found himself humming the song from the radio that had awoken him that morning, and he grabbed his laptop to look up the song. After googling the few words he could remember, Castiel found out the song was called 'Move Along' by The All American Rejects, which he found highly amusing as he considered himself an American reject. This train of thought once again raised the question of why an attractive, successful man like Dean Winchester, who could have any woman he wanted, was even talking to a man like Castiel, let alone taking him out on a 'date'.

 

 

 

True to his word, and despite Castiel's fears, Dean arrived at 8 o'clock sharp, nervously holding a bunch of beautiful flowers he had brought for Cas. He was wearing his best jeans, one of the only pairs he owned with no rips or oil stains, his black biker boots, and a button up plaid shirt, which for the first time in probably the shirt's entire existence was buttoned all the way up, and was freshly shaved and was wearing a delicious smelling aftershave. Dean knew he was gorgeous, not in a pompous-ass way, but he was, the proof was the way he could get women left, right, and center without even trying. In fact, he couldn't even remember the last time he actually 'tried' to get a girl to go home with him, they usually offered. He was nervous and unsure about the offering; the only person he'd ever bought flowers for was his mother, every Valentine's day without fail, since his father had died. No one even knew about that, so basically, as far as people were concerned Dean never bought flowers for anyone. 

 

Lost in his thoughts, he startled when Cas opened the door, looking like a greek god and smelling absolutely fantastic himself. Dean promptly forgot how to string together a sentence or even spit out a single word, and stood for a moment gaping like a fish.  He tried to recover, mumbling something about feeling like a giant girl as he gave the flowers to his date. Dean remained at the door, frozen, while Cas thanked him and went to put the flowers in water, because he was panicking too much to hear the other man invite him into his home.


	4. Stars In Your Eyes

As they drove in the car, an awkward silence filled the air. Castiel still had no idea where he was being taken, since Dean had been very vague when he asked him. Cas started humming quietly, a habit he had picked up that usually helped calm his nerves. Dean paused and leaned slightly towards him to listen, and Cas stopped humming as Dean looked at him in surprise.

 

"Hey, I've heard that song somewhere!" Dean proclaimed; he looked as if he was deep in thought, his brow furrowed. "I know! It was on the radio this morning! How do you know it? Normally, I go for classic rock but seriously, dude, I liked that song!"

 

"I heard it for the first time this morning as well, It's also very different from my usual music choices, but it stuck with me somehow," Cas smiled.

 

With the awkward silence finally broken, they chatted away about music until Castiel noticed that they had left the streets of Lawrence. He began to panic, he knew it was too good to be true. Harsh words filled his head, words of homophobic bullies from his teenage years and the voices of adults who simply didn't care. Nervously, he looked out the window again to notice that the car had slowed and was pulling up towards a clearing amongst some trees, perfectly highlighted by the moonlight. Before he knew it, Dean had switched off the engine and ran around the car to open Cas' door, his smile practically splitting his face.

 

"Get out, Cas!" Dean's smile was eager and unfaltering, "come on! I brought blankets if you're cold, and the food is in the back, just waiting to be eaten!"

 

 

Cas stared at him with a blank expression for a moment, and Dean's face fell as he scuffed his foot along the ground, kicking a twig.

 

"You don't like it, do you?" Dean groaned, "I'm such an idiot! I just thought it was more intimate and private, and I didn't want to make you uncomfortable by eating with me in a crowded restaurant if you didn't want to be seen with another man. I mean, not that we're together, but you know how people love to talk, and I just wanted to eat without being interrupted, you know? I'm sorry, I'll take you back right now," Dean realized he was rambling and took a breath.

 

"No, no, I'm sorry, I was just shocked!" Castiel finally spoke, "no one has ever even brought me flowers, let alone made a meal and planned things so carefully to spend one on one time with me and the stars. I love it, Dean, truly." Cas smiled, and Dean had his breath taken away as he watched the  smile change Castiel's entire face. Dean cleared his throat and responded a bit gruffly, "well come on then! Let's go eat!" He walked off to the center of the clearing and carefully set a red picnic blanket on the ground, sitting on it and promptly opening the picnic blanket. Castiel paused and then followed his lead.

 

He caught himself staring at Dean as he ate the pasta dish Dean had made for the occasion, and they talked more about music, work, and pretty much everything they could think of. Castiel felt more at ease than he had in years. Once they had finished their meal, Dean packed it all away, and scooted the basket off the blanket. He laid down on his back and stared at the stars, more content than he had been in a long time. He looked to his left to see that Cas had also laid down, close enough to touch. Dean reached out a hand to take Castiel's, but he felt him recoil at his touch. Saddened and a little discouraged, Dean moved his hand back, only to feel a warm hand slowly link fingers with him a moment later. He couldn't help but wonder what had changed Cas' mind, but didn't dwell on it for too long. He was honestly too happy to care right now. They lay there silently for what seemed like hours, staring at the stars, fingers intertwined and thumbs tracing circles on each others' hands. Dean felt Cas shiver and frowned. "You wanna go? It's getting a little chilly," Dean asked in a murmur. Castiel turned his face to look at Dean.

"Never, Dean! I could practically freeze to death here and I still wouldn't want to leave. Being cold is a minor price to pay for your company."

 

Dean, without saying anything, gently moved his hand under the small of Cas' back and pulled him closer, so his head rested on Dean's chest. Cas listened to his heart beat and curled himself tight to Dean's body, wishing this moment would never have to end.

An hour later, however, he had to admit defeat, not just to the cold, which had enveloped his body, but to the exhaustion. They both had work tomorrow, so they reluctantly decided to call it a night.

 

As Castiel rose into a standing position he slipped on the blanket, and began to topple over with a gasp. However, instead of hitting the hard ground like he'd expected, he was caught in a soft, warm embrace. Dean had quickly caught him before what would have been a hard fall.

 

"My hero," Castiel teased lightly, flushing bright pink in his embarrassment, and he looked up at Dean through his thick eyelashes, his eyes connecting with two pools of green. They stared at each other for a minute, until Cas caught sight of an eyelash on the other man's cheek, just below his eye, and he picked it up and held it up for Dean to blow it away, smiling, "make a wish." 

 

Dean blew it away and leaned in towards Cas, placing a gentle kiss on his chin. At first, Cas thought he had missed his target, but then he realized Dean had kissed him there first to make sure it was okay to kiss him at all. It struck Castiel all at once that Dean was just as scared of this unfamiliar situation as he was.

 

Cas leaned in, silently giving him permission, and Dean's mouth found his. Everything stopped, and he had no idea how long they kissed for, because nothing existed except the movement of Dean's mouth on his. Once the gentle kiss was over, he pulled away, smiling hugely, Deans face reflecting his beaming expression.

 

"Come on then, let's get you home," Dean's voice was slightly breathless and very satisfied.

 

They walked to the Impala, hand in hand, smiling away, and as he climbed in the car Dean couldn't help but think that this was probably the best night he'd ever had. Most of it had been spent in a comfortable silence, but it was spent in silence with Cas, and that made all the difference. They drove home with soft music playing, Dean's hand on Cas' knee, talking softly and arranging when they would next see each other. Neither wanted to have to wait long, and they both arranged to see each other on Wednesday, which was also Valentine's day.


	5. Valentines day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two in one night! I hope you like them, more to come in the next week, thanks for all the kudos'  
> Comments are always welcome, critisism only makes you better!

The next two days were the longest days of Deans life, which he knew was cliche, but absolutely true. By the time Valentine's day finally came around, he was so excited he couldn't sit still.

Cas had made Dean dinner, pizza and salad, and he'd bought wine, beer, whiskey, and rum, though he only intended to drink whichever one was Dean's favorite.

Dean arrived around 5pm, which gave Cas an hour and a half after work to prepare, cook and shower. He took extra time in the shower to allow the water to run over him and relax him, warmth drawing out the panic that had settled into his body. He poured himself a large glass of wine as he picked out his outfit, and had just finished checking his appearance in the mirror for the third time when he heard a knock at the door. He quickly poured and tossed back a second glass of wine, nervously adjusted his clothing and headed to the door, wondering whether or not to greet Dean with a kiss. The warm buzz of alcohol running through his head told him that was a very good idea, and he opened the door to see Dean standing there with yet another bottle of wine. Castiel now had enough alcohol to have a small party.

"Hey, I missed you. I didn't want to text you in case you were busy and I became a pest," Dean told him with a solemn look on his face.                                          

Castiel really wanted the chance to kiss Dean's plump lips.

"You could never annoy me," Cas' voice was soft as he leaned in to place a kiss on Dean's lips. The kiss was different to their first, it was more frantic and passionate, and Cas' thoughts started to wander, imagining things that were completely inappropriate. He reluctantly pulled away before his body could react to his thoughts. Castiel didn't want to rush Dean, or harm this 'relationship,' whatever it was. He made up his mind to discuss this with Dean once he had had a few more glasses of wine and Dean had also had a drink or two.

"I hope you like the wine, its the most expensive one in Walmart," Dean teased. Castiel laughed, his first real laugh in a long while.

"I love your smile," Dean beamed, "it changes your whole face, you look even more beautiful, your eyes light up, and your worry wrinkles disappear. I think you're breathtaking." Cas felt his whole face from the tips of his ears to the bottom of his throat go a deep shade of pink.

"I think you need glasses, no one except my mother has ever called me beautiful. But, thank you all the same," Castiel muttered, emabarrassed.

The tempation to kiss Cas was overwhelming, both his modesty and his blushing were endearing, and the only reason Dean didn't reach forward and grab that chisled jaw and kiss those pink lips was because Castiel took his hand, and pronounced dinner would be ready in five minutes.

Castiel looked a tad uncomfortable as he asked what Dean wanted to drink, "I don't frequent drinking but I didn't know what you'd like, so i got some different types of alcohol." Dean instinctively reached for the whiskey, chuckling, "dude, you don't drink often? I am SO getting you drunk tonight!" Dean was cut off by his phone ringing, ACDC's Thunderstruck blaring out. He glanced at the caller ID, and smiled at Cas, "sorry, it's my mum, Valentine's day and all."

 

"H,i mom, yeah, happy Valentine's day to you too...Yes, did you get the flowers I sent? I thought of roses this year, for a change," Dean paused for a moment as as his mom spoke on the other line, "I know I said I'd come over but I'm kind of busy, I promise I'll be over tom-." Dean's sentence was cut short by his mother talking over him, louder now, and Cas could hear her complaining. _'Don't you think I'm more important than a one-night-stand? I am honestly amazed you haven't caught anything yet, handsome as you are. Are you avoiding relationships, Dean?_ '

Dean's face immediately turned stony.

"Actually, mom, it's a guy called Cas that I'm spending tonight with, and this is our second date. I can assure you I'm done with one-night-stands. Now, if you'll excuse me, I must get back to my very gorgeous date. I'll be 'round tomorrow to see you. I love you," Dean hung up with an annoyed huff.

Cas' mouth was hanging open. 'I'm done with one-night-stands,' Dean had said. What does that mean? Were they together as a couple?

"I'm sorry about that, you know how moms can be."

"I haven't seen my mother since i was nine, but yes, I understand. You sent her flowers? That's very sweet of you," Castiel smiled.

"Flowers every Valentine's day, every year since... well, since Dad died. Wait...You haven't seen your mom since you were nine?!" Dean's face was shocked.

Castiel paused before anwering, wondering if he could tell Dean, if he could trust him to not suddenly take off one day once he knew everything about his life.

"She died, she went to bed one night when i was 9, with no health issues, completely healthy, and she just never woke up. My dad 'raised me,' if you could call it that, and my sister. I left the second I was 18, taking Anna with me; she was only 14 at the time. We moved out, not far away, just to the other side of Lawrence. He was horrible to me but Anna was always my father's little princess and we both hoped if we didn't move too far he'd pay for her college. When he died he left everything to her, though she gave half to me. She called him a bigot and said she didn't even want his money; I had to force her to take some of it. I got my teaching degree and bought this place and she use her share to pay for what her scholarship to Yale wouldn't cover," Castiel explained, feeling exposed and sad.

"Oh, Cas, I'm sorry. About your mom and your dad, I mean. At least you have Anna and she was able to go to at Yale, even if it was thanks to that small minded idiot," Dean took Castiel's hand and placed a kiss on it.

"It's okay, it's been 15 years since mom died and 6 years since my father died. I'm fine as I'll ever be, but thank you, its nice to know I can talk to someone besides Anna about it," Castiel gave Dean a genuine smile.

The alarm Castiel had set went off, announcing that the pizza was ready. He told Dean to sit down, and Dean grinned when he saw Castiel had placed candles and a solitary rose at the center of the table along with a large bowl of salad. It was Cas' first Valentine's day that he had spent with even the prospect of a partner, and he didn't want to over or under do it.


	6. You Know Me

They ate their meal slowly, talking about how they had been since the day they last saw each other. Dean complimented Cas on his cooking and took a large gulp of the wine he'd brought.

"Seriously, where did you learn to cook like that?" Dean asked as they sat down in Cas' living room.

"Well, being openly gay at high school was hard. I felt that if I was already being bullied, I might as well excel at home ec. I learned how to cook there, and I enjoyed it, because I didn't care if idiots bullied me for it. I was already out as gay, I felt I may as well add to the stereotype," Castiel shrugged.

Dean looked at Cas thoughtfully, the man had seemed so closed off before, and he hadn't once yet mentioned a friend, not even a work one. It was amazing how in 5 days this man had changed so much; he was no longer closed off and antisocial. Castiel was opening up, he was smiling, and most importantly to Dean, Cas was trusting Dean and wanting to spend time with him.

"Some people are so ignorant! The isn't anything wrong with being gay; it's about who you love, no matter the gender," Dean huffed.

Castiel's face lit up at Dean's words, and he shuffled closer to him on the sofa. "I'm glad you feel that way Dean, because you mean a lot to me. I mean, you know, as much as you can mean to someone in this space of time," Castiel stopped talking, realizing he was rambling. "Do you want to watch a film or two? You can pick," Castiel suggested with a small smile. 

"That depends on what films you've got," Dean replied with a wink, "where are they?"

Cas gestured towards a large bookshelf filled with books and dvds. Dean stood and walked to it, he looked at the books admiring some of Cas' choices, "Vonnegut, Bukowski, Stephen King? Dude, AWESOME collection." Castiel smiled.

"There are plenty more books in this house; for the past 15 years books have been my best friends," Cas responded.

Dean picked up "Star Wars: A New Hope" and "Empire Strikes Back" and sauntered back over to Cas, waving them in the air and grinning as if showing how pleased he was that Castiel had such good taste. He handed them to Cas, who popped "A New Hope" into the player, and Dean turned out the light and sat down. Dean grabbed him into an embrace before his ass had even touched the couch, and they sat drinking whiskey until they slurred their words and laughed at scenes that they knew weren't even funny. As the final credits came up, they decided to turn off the TV and simply talk and listen to music.

Cas turned on the CD player and some soft guitar cords strummed out. He turned it down so it was barely background noise and wobbled back to his place back next to Dean.

"You're drunk!" Dean laughed, he was as much of a lightweight as his brother Sammy.

"And you're beautiful," Castiel replied.

"You really think so?" Dean couldn't help but smile.

"I am more sure of it than anything in my entire life! You're so gorgeous, toned and handsome, successful, smart, and well liked by everyone. It always makes me wonder why you even waste your time talking to a loner like me, let alone being, um, or doing, whatever this is," Cas gestured at the two of them, more frantically than he meant to, and he sighed inwardly. He was a mess.

He looked over at Dean, almost sure he had made him uncomfortable, and then Dean opened his mouth to respond.

"Is that what you really think Cas?" Dean asked, and he looked sad when he saw Cas nod in agreement.

"Firstly, let me tell you that _this_ ," Dean gestured like Cas had, "is something that's making me so happy. Right now, for me, it's getting to know you, something I have honestly never done before, with anyone. I might be 'gorgeous' but I didn't use it for anything important like this; I used it for one night stands, a laugh and a fuck. Never in my life have I found someone who makes me feel the way you did when I first met you. God, those women, they actually throw themselves at me, Cas! That isn't something I want. I want someone to chase; someone who makes me happy and not someone who just wants to get a few purple nurpels in me and take me home for the night. You challenge me, you make me nervous and anxious and my God, you make me happy, and not in an 8 and a quarter inches style happy. Secondly, I like that you're a bit of a loner. I don't know why you are, but you're different, you aren't your typical 24 year old, Cas, you're special. Lastly, but definitely not least, you are to gorgeous. The reason you've never been told otherwise is because you don't have anyone to tell you, not because it's not true. Jesus, Cas, if you went out, you could have a different guy every week. Your eyes are breathtaking, your lips are beautifully pink and plump and kissable as hell, and when you laugh or smile, your entire face just lights up. I meant what I said when I told you that you were breathtaking when you smiled. Why do you think so little of yourself, Cas?!"

Castiel's entire face lit up. Dean really cared about him, he thought Cas was beautiful, and he cared about him. Dean wanted to be with him, and Castiel was so happy with the realization he thought he might burst. He decided that he could tell Dean his story, and explain why he was like the way he is.

"I was 14 when i realized, you know, that I was gay. There were people at my school that were gay and popular and I thought I'd just come out, and expected that nothing would change because nothing changed for the others. That way, maybe I could meet a guy and have, you know, a relationship. But then, when I came out to everyone, everything did change. Long story short, I was bullied mercilessly, I was called every name under the sun, treated like a disease, pushed, shoved, punched, kicked, and teased. For four years, I couldn't fight back, I was small, nerdy, and gay, and so I was no match for Alastair and his pack of idiots. One day I came home to my dad, and he was sitting at the kitchen table crying. Alastairs mother had seen dad at the shop, and she'd told my dad that her prayers were with me and that God would cure me of my 'disease.' He was crying at the fact that I was a 'faggot' and told me I was no son of his, and that my only friends would be the books I read.  From then on I made sure that the book truly were my only friends. I became Booradley and made sure i never trusted anyone; in fact, up until the day I met you, I prided myself on my low tolerance for anyone not fictional and written on pages of paper. As soon as I finished high school and turned 18 I left, and that was that," Castiel finished, taking a deep breath.

Dean looked happy, angry and sad all at the same time, "I'm so glad that you told me, and that you trust me. I'm so sorry that this happened to you and I want you to know I will ALWAYS be here to listen to you - Cas, I promise you, if I knew you then, I would have kicked those jerks' asses so hard."

Castiel looked at Dean with what could only be described as a loving expression, and he took Dean's face in his hands and kissed him like there was no tomorrow, passionately, with more want and need than he thought was possible. Dean kissed back, hard and soft at the same time, sweet and full of want. Castiel felt his pants tighten as Dean's hand moved slowly down from his neck, towards his crotch. He exhaled and gently pulled away, putting a hand on Dean's chest.

"Dean I'm...well, I'm a virgin," Castiel whispered.

Some how Dean had known, and he felt that it was what Cas was hinting at partly with his story. Dean resolved that for tonight, as it was Valentine's day, his hands would stay on Castiel's neck, unless Castiel made a move first. He nodded at Cas and felt the other man relax into him. They spent the next ten minutes kissing softly until Dean had to leave to make sure Cas got enough sleep for work. They kissed goodbye and agreed to see each other again on Friday. Cas demanded that Dean text him once he was home so he knew he was safe. He watched Dean get into the Impala and drive away, a smile permanently etched onto his face.

 

A few minutes later Castiel sunk into his bed, happier than he'd been in nearly 15 years, and his phone pinged.

**"I'm home safe, Cas, sweet dreams, thank you for the best Valentine's day of my life. D x"**

**"Sleep well, I shall speak tomorrow, C xxx'** Castiel typed back.

With that, he rolled over, licked his lips to taste Dean one last time, and fell straight to sleep.


	7. A few bruised ribs and a fractured arm.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another Chapter another day.

Castiel woke up that morning wearing the same smile he wore to bed the previous night. He rolled over and swung his legs out of bed and headed towards his shower, stripping off his boxers before the shower, he entered, letting the warm water run over his body as well as his hands, he wished that they were Deans hands, he thought back to the things that he had said last night, how Dean thought he was beautiful and he made him happy and he was always going to be there. He found his hands creeping towards his growing erection as he thought back to the night before, kissing Dean and feeling Deans hands move towards his hard throbbing cock, so much want and need, but he had pulled away, Jesus, why did he stop. In his head he thought of what would happen if he hadn't of stopped Dean, if his nimble fingers would have undone his belt, his buttons, his zipper, what Deans hand would have felt like under the thin skin of his shirt, he moved his hand with vigor up and down his large appendage and pretended it was Dean, he could hear him, begging him to let him take it in his mouth and suck till he could taste his salty thick come trickle down his throat. And with that, he found his release, warm thick liquid poured out in unholy amounts, over his hand, and he fell back slightly. before he had the chance to open his eyes and stand up straight. he felt the water wash the come away and resolved that, if he didn't get out now, he'd be late for work, he washed his hair and grabbed a towel. Stepping out into the cold bathroom feeling unaffected and satiated. He got changed and headed to work.

 

Dean was awoken at 11, by his phone. It was his brother Sam.

"Haven't you ever heard of a lie-in Sammy?"

"At Standford a lie in is 9." He laughed, Dean had missed the sound of his laughter, since Sam had gone to Standford, they saw each other less and less but, they still spoke on the phone and Sammy came home for all the holidays.

"So what's this call about? Need more advice with the LAYDIEEZ." Dean joked.

"Actually yes, theres this girl, Jessica, and shes beautiful and tall and kind and funny and.." He reeled off, Dean rolled his eyes whist laughing.

"And you wanna know to hit that?"

"Don't be so vulgar Dean, I know you live off one night stands because a relationship is soo beneath you. But I wanted to know how to to romance her, I've taken her out on two dates now and I wanted to do something romantic to show her how I feel."

Did everyone think that he was only good for one night? He sighed, he knew he had made a name for himself but that was all going to change, once he and Cas were official he wouldn't be a 'slut' anymore, he'd be happy and committed, to a man, and he might lose some friends, but hey, if they walked because he was with a guy, the weren't friends anyway, he'd already told his mother, and he'd find out how she felt when he went round.

"Actually Sammy, relationships aren't beneath me, I just never found the right person." He made sure to put extra emphasis on 'person'.

"But all that's changed, I'm dating someone, someone special, Cas - tiel." He paused and waited for Sam's reaction.

A snort came through the phone. "Castiel as in, a man, Castiel?"

"Yes Sammy, as in a man."

"Well congratulations Dean, you could of told me you were gay! I'm happy for you. Finally you've found someone! Me and mom used to joke about how you'd end up a disease ridden old cat man." A booming laugh errupted from his throat as Dean looked at the phone, with a very 'pissed' face.

"You don't care that, he's, well a guy?"

Sams tone turned to serious. "Dean, I love you, you're my big brother and all I've ever wanted was for you to be happy, and in a relationship with someone who makes you smile. Whether he has a dick or otherwise."

"You're such a bitch."

"Jerk."

"Buy her flowers Sammy, try to remember little things about her and use them, make sure she doesn't stop smiling, and when she does, kiss her. I gotta go, I promised mom I'd come over because I spent last night with Cas. You'll be home for the holidays won't you?"

"Yeah, I'll be home, give mom my love. I miss you guys, and her cooking, living off Ramen noodles sucks! Bye Dean."

And the line went dead.

He hopped into the shower, rinsed off the sweat from tossing and turning in his sleep, washed his body with the new body wash he'd brought because it kind of smelt like Cas on their first date and got out. He threw on clothes, ruffled his hair and set out, he had in all honesty, enough layers on to clothe a small family, he didn't care, anything to only have to wear his one favourite coat and not get moaned at by his mother. He opened the door as the crisp cold air hit him, and wrapped his coat tightly around him and got into the drivers seat of his car. Turned on the music and drove to his moms, hoping silently, she'd made him a pie for interupting his 'gay date.'

He arrived at his childhood home in little under half an hour and checked his phone.

**One new message from; Cas 11:37:08**

**'Hi Dean, I hope your day is going better than mine, the bug Pam had seems to have spread and almost half my class is off or has been sent home, I fear I will catch it next and have to take days away from these horrors called 'children.' '**

Dean chuckled to himself, unsure if Cas was being sarcastic about having days off work from the 'horrors.' He typed his reply before getting out of the car, smiling and walking up to the front porch he so fondly remembers.

**"Oh no, I hope you don't catch anything, I might have to be a hero and swoop in and nurse the beautiful damsell in distress back to health."**

 

Castiel felt his phone vibrate in his pocket as he and the class where reciting the alphabet and smiled, he would reply at lunch. His class was small today, 10, maybe 12 students, he prefered it like this, less unruly, less, loud.

 

Dean raised his hand to knock at his door when it was flung open, his mother stood in the doorway, beaming wide and dressed in an apron covered in food. She hugged him tight and he breathed in the smell, a smell he remembers so fondly from his childhood, a smell that could make all his problems fade away.

"Dean honey, I'm so sorry I interupted your date yesterday. I didn't realise, I thought it was another one night stand. I'm so sad of hearing all about your one night stands from my friends, all I've ever wanted was to see you happy, with a woman, or in this case a man, around your arm. So go on honey, what's he like? What does he do? How old? What does he look like? Does he have any family in town? Do I know him?!" She reeled off, as Dean laughed, it was lovely to see his mother so happy. They walked to the kitchen where Dean could smell the faint smell of pie cooking. He smiled and sat down at the table.

He told her all about Cas, his age, what he did, what he was like and how happy he made him, he told her that it hadn't been long but something told him that Cas was special and he'd be around a while. She beamed away, intrigued and happy. Once he'd finished talking, she reached over to him and gave him a huge hug. He felt his phone vibrate and realised it was past lunch, he'd been talking about him for the best part of two hours, he didn't even think he knew that much about Cas to talk about him for more than half an hour, let alone two. His phone vibrated again, and again, until he realised it wasn't a text, it was a call. Dean grabbed his phone quickly before the vibration stopped and pressed answer.

"Dean, umh hi, it's umh Cas, I know we haven't spoken on the phone before but I, I need a favour."

"Can it wait Cas? I'm with my mom." He looked over at her as she took a pie out of the oven. She was staring at him and smiling, she nodded her head as if to tell him, that it was okay to talk.

"Oh, err, yeah, I mean, I'll have to find the number of a mechanic and call the school, but yeah, sorry to bother you."

Cas went to hang up when he heard an urgent reply.

"A mechanic? Cas what's happened?" His mother had now walked over to the table, a slice of pie on a plate in hand and mouthed 'What's is happening.'

"Yes, I was driving to pick up food as I was late to work today when someone rear ended me, the back of my car is ruined, my boot wont close, my exhaust is hanging off and I'm in a very fair bit of pain. Do you have the number for a mechanic?"

Mary almost took the phone off Dean, she had very obviously been listening in.

"Dean, get in your car now, well go and help him, I can check him over before we take him to the hospital, and you can call Bobby to tow his car."

Cas must of heard because he stuttered out a very shy. "Hello Mrs Winchester. If it's no trouble, I am bleeding and feeling rather disoreintated, my arm hurts terribly and my car is a wreck."

Dean got the directions of him and got himself and Mary into the car. He drove so fast he was surprised he wasn't pulled over, but more so that his mother didn't scold him.

Once he arrived where Cas' car was, he let out a whimper, leaning against the hood of the car, like he was the first time they met, was Cas, blood was trickling down his face from a cut and bruises were in the midst of forming, his lip was split and his eyes were red. He parked the car and ran to him. As soon as he laid eyes on Dean he began to cry.

"Bobby's on his way Cas baby, I'm so sorry, what happened? What hurts?" He pulled Cas into a light embrace as so not to hurt him, he winced anyway, proving that his injuries were worse than he had let on on the phone.

Mary walked over to the two boys and also gave Cas a hug, a gentle and wary one but he could tell Cas was grateful.

"Come on sweetie." Mary said in her best nurse voice. "Let me check you over so we can get you fixed up quicker at the hospital, don't you worry, I'm a nurse."

Mary led Cas off to the Impala and sat him on the bonnet. She looked Cas over and spoke softly as she touched his injuries and murmurred nurse words that Cas didn't understand. He was taking his mind of the gently prodding and poking by watching Dean assess the damage to his car. He couldn't help feel grateful that his family was so caring and that Mary was a nurse.

As Dean walked back over to him, Mary had concluded the damage and waited for him to tell them both together.

"It's bad. Not as bad as it could have been, but it's bad enough. You're going to need stitches on your forhead, and your lip will be cut and bruised until it heals, more bruises will form on your face and on your body. You have four bruised ribs, a fractured arm in two places, whiplash and mild concussion, I suggest we leave the car here, keys hidden for Bobby to find and get you to the hospital, stat."

Dean felt tears fill his eyes. He knew it was not his fault and he couldn't have done anything to stop it, but Cas was hurt, and there was nothing he could do, he'd sworn the night before to protect him and after 12 hours, he'd broken that promise.

He blinked back his tears, he had to be strong for Cas. He helped him climb into the back of the Impala, and told his mother to drive, she agreed as she could tell that he was in no fit state. He climbed into the back with Cas and took his good hand in his, making silent promises to never let Cas get hurt again. He planted a gentle kiss on the cut on his forehead, Cas didn't recoil although he could tell it pained him. The taste of iron filled his mouth and nose, he gripped his hand tighter and sat there in silence until they arrived at the hospital.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I would like to dedicate this Chapter to my new friends. They know who they are.

Dean sat nervously in the waiting room for what seemed like a lifetime before a nurse came out asking if anyone was here for a "Cazteli Novak?"

Dean jumped up. "That's me, is he okay? Can I see him? Can i?-" He was cut off my a stern voice.

"You can take him home and ask him yourself. I have more patients to attend to." She smiled at Mary who was stood next to Dean, and told her to go through and collect him with Dean.

Castiel smiled a smile Dean couldn't believe, his bruises had formed, his arm was strapped up and he could have died. Yet his eyes lit up at the sight of Dean.

"You look a mess Cas, I'm going to get you home and kiss you all over."

He could feel his mom turn red behind him, but he didn't care, he could of lost Cas and now he was going to make sure he'd never be away  from him again.

The drive home was quiet but relaxed, they dropped Mary off at home with promises of updates of how Cas was doing.

Within half an hour they were back at Cas' place. Dean realised he'd only ever been in his bathroom, kitchen and front room. He awkwardly asked him the way to his bedroom. He pointed at a door next to the bathroom and Dean led him in, opening the door and taking in the room, the rooms were a light blue, almost grey, there was a huge king sized bed in the middle of the back wall, covered in pillows, blankets and a cover that matched the shade of the wall, a bedside table held an alarm clock, a empty glass and a stack of books, and Dean walked into the room he turned to look at the wall that the door was on. A huge tv sat on a chest of draws which obviously held his clothes, onto of the chest were more books and a few dvd's. Next to that was a huge bookshelf, filled with yet more books. A small cupboard was next to it and Dean imagined it was filled with clothes. As he laid a very silent man onto the bed, he heard a murmur.

"Stay, Dean, stay, with me, don't leave. Please." The last word was almost a plead. He stroked Cas' hair, and placed a kiss on his forehead, avoiding the deep gash. He lifted his head up and looked Cas in his deep, deep blue eyes.

"Before I met you, little under a week ago, I was happy with my life. Happy with the one-night-stands, being alone, only caring about myself, Mom and Sammy. Then you swooped in, blue eyed, ruffle haired, book reading, trenchcoat wearing kindergarden teacher. You in the space of a week, have flipped my world upside down, I have never felt what I feel for you, in such a short amount of time, or at any point in my life. Not for a girl, hell I've never even cared about a guy besides Bobby and Sammy. I could never leave you Cas, you mean the world to me, you're the first thing I think about when I wake up, the last thing I think about when I go to bed, because I am wishing you were there. I have never been more scared in my life than I was today. Seeing you cry cut me so deep, seeing you bruised and battered makes me want to murder whoever hit your god damn car! Cas, as long as you'll have me, I'm never going anywhere, I know this are a lot of promises after such a short amount of time, and you don't trust easy, but I promise you, I will never leave and I will NEVER let you get hurt, not by me, or some jack-ass in a BMW."

Castiel was speachless, words absent to him, eyes wide and jaw open, Dean Winchester, fucks around Winchester, straight Winchester had just given him, a movie worthy speach. His eyes filled with tears, he wondered what he had ever done to be so happy. He could hear the voices that taunted him through highschool in his ears. "You're just a lanky little fag Novak." "No one will EVER, love you." "You're no son of mine, you disgust me, you little cocksucker. You're are sinning in the eyes of the lord, what would your mother say." And suddenly the voices where gone. He looked up, green eyes so close to his own. He lent up to meet the soft padding of Dean's lips. They kissed tenderly for a few minutes and stopped they looked each other in the eyes and smiled a knowing smile.

Dean let go of Cas' hand and walked over to the other side of the bed, he sat down next to him and felt himself sink into the memory foam mattress. He took Cas' hand into his and they sat their watching crap tv until, the both became tired and called it a night. Dean started to undress and realised this was the first time he'd see his date naked. Cas seemed to have the same thought as they stood there still, until Dean, pulled off his shirt, revealing his toned torso and began to undo his belt, Castiel followed his lead and began to undress, there was nothing sexual about this act, only loving and adoration. Once they were both in there boxers they looked at each other and smiled. Dean's eyes looked over the pale skin of Castiel's body, he was lean but not skinny, he had evident natural muscle, his skin was bruised, torn and sore but he looked incredible. They looked at each other moments more, taking in the contours, curves, lumps, bumps scars and bruises, before climbing into the bed.

Dean watched Cas turn himself towards him, staring at him through eyelashes, he was tender, so Dean was careful when he wrapped his arms around him and pulled him close, he felt the warm bundle in his arms nuzzle up to him. He heard a soft murmur.

"I love you, Dean, You're my very own saviour." Dean was speachless. He planted a kiss in his hair and gently mumbled, "I, I, I, I love you too Cas. I'm afraid after such a short time. I love you too." He felt a smile change his entire face, he was happy, happier than he'd ever been. He was in love, he was loved, so it wasn't long, but who cared, he was happy and he felt the love. He felt he deserved it for the first time since Dad died. And he drifted off into sleep, dreaming of the dark haired blue eyed man, who laid next to him tonight, and he hoped, would like next to him, forever.


	9. Bitter salt and coconut shampoo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> chapter 9...  
> chapter 10 may be added later due to illness and not being allowed out the house..

Dean was awoken by a sharp kick to the thigh, he rolled over, and saw a familiar ruffle of dark hair next to him. Castiel was sleeping deeply, his eyes twitching . He looked so peaceful, Dean lent down and placed a light kiss in the dark head of hair, gently uwrapped the sleeping mans arm from around him and got up. He would let him sleep, he'd had a hard and stressful day yesterday and a little R&R never killed anyone.

He walked over to the bathroom door and opened it, he saw the boxers that Castiel had left on the floor after his shower yesterday and smiled. After using the toilet in the hope that his hard-on was simply due to his body trying to stop incontinence, he walked to the kitchen, unfortuantley, using the toilet had proven that he infact was hard because he was horny. He thought of the night before and watched cCas get undressed again in his head, the line of hair from his navel down past his boxers, the lean body and wondered how it would feel to have that body push against his, as Cas rode his, moaned and groaned and begged for release. He felt a twinge in his abdomen but resisted the urge to stroke his long and hard cock until gratification came, only due to the fact he was in Castiel's kitchen.

Now Dean, was a hopeless cook, but he would try, for Cas, injuried, sore Cas, who was laid up in bed with a broken arm and bruised ribs.

He got out a packet of eggs from the refridgerator and a few slices of bed from the container on the side labeled 'Bread.'

He put the bread in a frying pan, and proceeded to make what he called 'eggy bread.' He went back towards the fridge and pulled out some bacon and orange juice, he popped the bacon under the grill in the oven and began to search for glasses and plates. He found them quickly and poured two glasses of orange juice and placed the now cooked bread and bacon on the plate. He drank his orange juice, so as to give him enough hands to take the breakfast and drink to Cas' room and left the kitchen.

Cas rolled over to put his hand around a sleeping Dean, but he wasn't there, he sat up, too quickly and felt his whole body spasm with pain. He'd told Dean he loved him and he had left. He sat in bed as a solitary tear ran down his face. Suddenly a voice echo'd out from the hall.

"BITCH!" He reconised the voice to be Deans just as a very irritated looking Dean appeared in the doorway, holding a half empty glass of orange juice and a plate of bread and bacon, he could smell eggs but couldn't see any. As the adonis holding his breakfast walked towards him, he could understand why Dean had sworn, orange juice was down his front and on his boxers, he chuckled to himself and watched as Dean titled his head and furrowed his brow, as if to ask why he was laughing.

"Good morning, what's so funny? I made you breakfast, as you can see." He gave a gorgeous half smile as he handed the plate over and placed the orange juice on the coaster on the bedside table. He looked at Cas and say the tear just drop of his chin.

"What's wrong? Did I do something? Are you hurt?!" Cas interupted. "Don't judge me okay?" Dean nodded solmnely.

"I thought you'd left, I thought after I told you I loved you. I thought I must have scared you and you'd left."

"I said it back you idiot! Why would I tell you I loved you, tell you I wasn't leaving unless you wanted me to, and then well, leave?!"

Cas looked as if he'd been hit in the face. "You said it back?! I didn't hear you.." Thats when he realised. "You must have fallen asleep as soon as you told me. I wondered why you never replied, I thought you were just content with me telling you, but you were asleep!" Castiel laughed. "You love me?!"  "I love you. Now eat your breakfast before it gets cold." They smiled at each other.

"I'm going to shower Cas." He announced, he got up and went to leave.

"Dean, how am I supposed to shower with this cast on. How can I wash?" "You'll have to put a plastic bag over your arm, that's what Sammy had to do when he broke his wrist. Where do you keep them?"

"In the top drawer in the kitchen. How can I wash myself Dean, I can barely move without pain."

An idea hit Dean. He was unsure of what Cas' reaction would be, but he felt he would suggest it anyway.

"I could always, yanno, shower with you? I won't do anything but it's better than getting a nurse over to give you a sponge-bath, and in all honesty, the thought of anyone with their hands on you, in anyway, makes me feel sick."

Cas felt a smile come from the corner of his mouth. "I would, I would love that Dean."

He walked back over to the bed and sat on the end by Cas' feet. "I'll wait for you then."

 

Cas had to use Dean as support to get out of bed, his was in a considerable amount of pain, upon moving. He hoped the pain would lessen as the day went on. Dean led Cas towards the bathroom and turned the shower on, he sat Cas down on the toilet seat as he went to grab a plastic bag. Castiel remained still, fearing how much it would hurt to take off his boxers.

Dean came back and gently took Cas' arm and put the bag over it, he fastened it in place with a rubber band he had found in the same drawer.

Dean took off his boxers and stood infront of Cas. Cas could feel himself staring but he didn't care, he felt a familiar hardness in his pants and stood up, he wasn't as tall as Dean. Dean must have been at the 6'2 and he was 6', neither were short but, with this beautiful and very naked man infront of him, he felt he was back in highschool again and a weedy, short teenager. The silence became too much for Cas. "You'll have to take off my pants Dean. I fear I am in too much pain to do so." Part of him wondered if he was lying, and he simply wanted Dean to take his pants off. He looked at Deans growing errection and was contented by the fact that Dean also wanted to take off his pants.

Dean bent down so he was level with Cas' crotch, he was about to see him naked for the first time. He felt in all his life that he had never been so hard. He took the waistband of his boxers and began to gently pull them down, he looked up to see deep blue eyes staring at him and that Cas, was biting his lip. Dean felt his cock twitch and looked back down at the boxers, they were caught around, something have long and thick. He licked his lips in anticipation and hooked a finger inside the waistband of his boxer and lifted them over the hard leaking tip of Cas' cock. He quickly pulled them down and Cas stepped out of them. Then tension was too much. "Fuck, Dean, don't just stare at it, take me, Iwant you, no, I need you to take me." He moaned. Dean needed no further persuasion, he took it into his mouth and ran his tounge along the head, he could taste the bitter salty taste of precome and he liked it. He fasted his pace, flicking his tongue as he bobbed his head up and down. This was the first time he'd ever given a blowjob and the first time Cas had ever recieved one. He had imagined he wouldn't enjoy it but he was wrong. Hearing the deep moans coming from Cas turned him on in ways he couldn't imagine.

He looked up at Cas, he was staring down at Dean, mouth open and moans errupting with every suck and flick.

"Dean." He moaned. "Touch yourself, I want to see how this turns you on." Deans hand was fisting his own cock before he'd even finished his sentence. Dean was closer than he realised as his hand sped up, he sucked harder and faster on Cas, matching the rythmn of sucking with the rythmn of himself. Cas jolted forward at the change of speed and steadied himself of the firm shoulders infront of him. A chapped, throaty voice came out of his mouth. "Dean I'm close, so close, let me come." He gasped as Dean's tounge flicked over the tip. "Let me come in your pretty little fucking mouth." The words escaped before Castiel even noticed how demanding and unlike him they sounded. But Dean liked it, he suckedfaster and his tongue was running along all the places he knew he enjoyed. He felt himself build up and up to orgasm with Cas' words ringing in his ears. He felt a warm thick liquid shoot out, onto his hand, onto the floor and let out a deep groan. Seconds later a similar groan erupted from Cas. Warm salty liquid flew into Dean's mouth and down his throat. Cas was mumbling things that Dean couldn't hear, he swallowed, took his mouth off Cas ad stuck his tounge out, to show him, that he, had swallowed it all. They both felt tired and satiated.

Dean took Cas' hand and led him to the still running shower, he opened the door and helped him in, closely following, he felt the warm water run over him, and he could feel Cas' body next to his, he grabbed the soap and began to gently clean Cas all over. He felt him wince everytime he rubbed over a sore spot and once he was clean, he reached for the shampoo, it smelt like coconut, like Cas, he breathed it in before passing it over. He didn't trust himself  to not accidentally get it in the gash on his forehead, he soaped himself up and felt it wash off, taking all the worry from the previous day away from him , he took the shampoo off and freshly washed Cas and rubbed it into his hair, he felt two soft lips touch his own and as the last of the shampoo washed out, he kissed back, gently and lovingly. He pulled away, fearing the water would soon start to get cold and turned it off.

He opened the door of the shower, hopped out and came back with two towels, he wrapped one round his own waist and the proceded to do the same to Cas. He helped him out the shower. Both smiling to themselves as the walked towards the bedroom, and closed the door behind them.


	10. Say cheese

They laid in bed for the rest of the day, talking, laughing and watching tv. Cas talked about work, about the children, how the staff weren't entirely supportive of his 'life descisions'. Dean talked about cars, how he started his buisnesses, why he'd chosen them, he talked about highschool and his first real kiss, whilst Cas sat silently, listening. Once he'd finished, he asked Cas, about his highschool and his first real kiss.

Cas turned a shade of pink Dean had never seen before.

"Umh, I had my first real kiss in well, I was 21. In highschool I had a kiss but it wasn't, a real, kiss. If you get me."

"Wait?! You were 21?! I can understand you being a virgin, but, man, your first kiss at 21?! You're gorgeous, how come it was that long?! And what do you mean it wasn't a real kiss?"

"Which story do you want first?"

"Why it was 21.. Please."

"I had obviously just been allowed to drink, my cousin, he took me out to a bar, The Roadhouse, I think? He got me, very, very, very drunk and some guy, I don't even know his name to this day, he saw me, he started to walk over, and obviously, I didn't want to talk to him, I mean I barely even wanted to be there, but I did it to apease Gabe. He started talking to me, I was very rude and I thought I made it clear I did not wish to sleep with him or talk to him. But he laughed, pulled me in for a kiss and well, kissed me. I made Gabe take me home. I felt dirty. That was my only other kiss than you and highschool."

Dean looked amazed, he realised that Cas was a virgin, but he'd only been kissed three times in his life. He felt dirty next to Cas, Cas was pure, soft, angelic. Dean was like a dirty, whore demon. He felt a surge of hurt course through him. He was dirty, he was no good for Cas, but he loved him. And that was good enough.   "What about highschool, the kiss?"

"Oh, yes. Well, it was more a joke than anything else, a group of guys, who used to bully me, Alastair, Lucifer, Dick and Gordon, they got my cell number, and text me, pretending to be my 'secret admirer' they had their girlfriends hide and they had cameras, they made this new guy, Crowley, come and you know introduce himself, and kiss me. But when he kissed me, he grabbed my pants and boxers and pulled them down, the girls, Meg, Lilith and Ruby, all took pictures of me being kissed, my pants around my ankles. They posted them around the school. On lockers, bathroom doors, anywhere they could. The principal called me to his office, and instead of asking me who was responsible or asking if I was okay, he suspended me, for two weeks." Tears pooled his eyes. "I was 14. They took what few friends I had, turned them against me, out of fear. I spent the rest of my highschool years with that photo, hanging over my head, I had no friends, nothing, apart from books. Which is why I'm a stay-at-home, no friends, virgin."

"And why i wonder why you even bother, talking to me, or loving me, like you say you do, I'm just waiting for you to be-."

He stopped midsentence, realising what he'd started to say. Dean looked at him, angry and upset. He started to apologise but Dean interupted him.

"Waiting for me to be like them?! Is that what you were going to say?"

Castiel was mortified. He couldn't bare the thought of hurting Dean. He opened his mouth to speak, to finish with what the was going to say, but Dean was talking, or more, shouting, again.

"You know what, I was worried sick when you told me about your accident yesterday. I broke the speed limit, I, rushed to you. I stayed the night, I helped you shower. Christ Cas, I sucked your god damned cock. Yeah, I might not be 'gay' like you, but I feel something for you, I even told you I loved you after a week! And you're expecting me to be like them?! Well fuck you Cas. I care, I'd never do something so wrong, not to you or anyone!" He grabbed his coat from the peg on the door, walked out of the bedroom and slammed the door on his way out.

Cas sat alone, wondering what could have gone so wrong and cried, his memories of highschool flooded in his mind, that faitful day when his life turned to shit, he wondered, if he'd never have gone to meet Crowley, if his life would be different, better. Maybe, he wouldn't have only just recieved his first blowjob at the age of 24. The crying stopped. He was angry now. How dare Dean make this about him! He'd just told him his deepest darkest story, albeit missing the worst part, (as he didn't have a chance to explain) He had made an error in the way he phrased something, and Dean had seen red. He hadn't comforted him, cuddled him, told him it was okay because he'd never let anything happen again. Dean had run away, like a scared little boy for no reason. He'd chosen to freak out over a misunderstanding, and left. Cas was brave because he made it through 10 years of having no friends other than books and Anna, he didn't need love, or Dean. If Dean wanted to leave, that was his choice.

He fell back into his bed. Tears streaming down his face. He did need Dean.


	11. Just stand still

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is short as i am feeling very unwell  
> sorry if it disapoints. wont upload till i am better to avoid mascreing my work  
> lots of love

Dean drove home. angry, tears threatening to spill down his face, he'd almost turned back to Cas' three times now. He knew he was in the wrong and he knew he was freaking out but he needed some time to relax, be by himself. He'd go back later and apologise, but for now, he needed some Dean time.

He arrived home. Sat on the sofa and turned on the tv, Dr Sexy was on, so he watched, not really paying attention, he text Cas.

5pm; he text Cas.

6pm; he text Cas

6.23; he text Cas

This continued on until finally, at half past 10, his phone rang. He checked caller ID. Cas.

"Cas baby thank you for calling me I made such a mist-"

"Helloooo Dean, It's Cas here." Dean could imediatley tell he was drunk. His words were slurred and lenghtened.

"Cas you're-"

"Yes, I'm drunk! I drank the rum and the whiskey and the wine, ALL of it, nom, nom, nom"

"Baby I'm coming over, you are so drunk." He felt a pang of guilt, it was his fault Cas was drunk. He had hurt him, let him down, again.

"No, don't come, I'm, I'm, mad at you, I tried to tell you the story of how I tried to kill myself and why and you just, you didn't even let me finish Dean. I know you're nothing like them. I told you I loved you! I've said that to two people in my life you-"

The line went dead. Panic. Called back. No reply. Panic.

He was in the car before he even noticed. He drove to Cas', he was there in record time.

He parked, jumped out and was hammering on the door. Cas opened the door. He stank of liqior and god knows what, how could he have done this in a matter of hours?

"You came, oh my saviour." Said a harsh sarcastic voice. "Why don't you fuck off." "Dean" He spat his name like it was laced with poision.

Dean stuck his foot in the way of the door as Cas slammed it shut. He was too drunk to even notice that it hadn't shut properly.

"Cas I'm so sorry, I ran, I was scared okay? You didn't tell me you tried to kill yourself, I didn't know thats what you were going to say."

"No, you didn't, you just ran off, ran away. Like everyone else." He choked back a sob. "So why don't you just stay gone like everyone else Dean? I was fine before you came into my life, happy being an introvert and having no friends, I could escape into books, and wish my life away. And then you, strolled in with your god-damn green eyes and made me fall in love. This was never part of my plan."

"And you think it was part of mine?!"

"No, that's why I wasn't surprised when you left DEAN." Arms flailing madly in exasperation.

Dean looked over at the man infront of him, that was all he was, a man, a scared man. Scared of loving and losing, scared of losing him.

He walked over to Cas and grabbed his hands and pulled him towards him. "I love you, I'm sorry, I was scared and stupid, but I came bac, didn't I." A sob wrenched itself from Cas' throat. "Hey, hey, baby, please, I'm an idiot, you're too good for me. I don't know why I did that. I plead momentary insanity. Please stop crying Cas, I'm here."

He let Cas cry into him until he stopped. Blue eyes looked up into Green.

"Are we okay?" Dean murmured. Unwanting to hear the answer.

"I was so afraid to tell you that I tried. So afraid, that's all I was going to say, tell you I was waiting for you to find out that I tried."

"I know baby, I'm so sorry, I hate myself right now."

"We're fine, but so help me God, if you ever scare me like that again, or get that angry. I will bend you over my knee and spank the shit out of you."

They wiped away the tears on Cas' face. And cuddled up to watch TV. They'd gotten through their first fight. And in the future this fight would prove, they were stronger for it.


	12. Happier than pie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter tonight fellas as it is a lovely precense for a whole next chapter of smut!  
> either tonight or wednesday. Yes Cas is giving up his frail virginity.  
> See you soon and enjoy

The next few weeks blew by in a blur, Dean spent his time as Cas', Cas spent his time at Deans, Cas worked, Dean called contractors for his new auto shop and he was starting to finally get somewhere.

The weeks were spend with sweet kisses, dates, homecooked meals and plenty of blowjobs. Dean would sleep in Cas' bed and Cas would sleep in Deans, arms and legs intertwined in the night, grunts and mumbles and sweet nothings were spoken when they woke up. They were content, Cas' injuries healed and his libido became stronger and more insatiable by the day.

It was a Friday, like any other Friday, the cold air still hung around and Cas waited patiently for Dean to arrive at his home. He had cooked Dean spagetti and a pie, it was like any ordinary night, except it wasn't. Today marked their (albeit measley) one month 'date-a-versairy.' Cas had showered twice now, brushed his teeth so many times he lost count, he was nervous. A knock on the door starled him and he checked for sweat marks and dashed to the door to greet Dean. He opened the door and standing there with flowers, like their first ever date, was Dean. He looked almost as nervous as Cas was, he planted a quick his on his lips and led him to the kitchen. The smell of cooking wafted out and a soft chord of John Mayers cover of 'Free falling' played out. The table was set with two glasses of wine, two plates of spagetti bolognase and a warm pie sat on the counter top.  Dean sat down and passed the flowers to Cas, who promptly put them in the sink and sat down opposite Dean. One they began to eat, the tension eased dramtically. Dean talked about the awful contractors who messed up the electricity and that was why he was late, he joked about the person who thought Bobby was his Dad and he swore he'd never grow a beard like his, much to Castiels approval. The talked about the new scar Cas had from where a strange new second grader had stabbed him with scissors and Dean bent over and kissed it better. They finished dinner and started on the pie. But Cas was too eager to wait for the man shovelling, honestly inhuman amounts of pie in his mouth. He opened his mouth to speak and laughed as apple sauce oozed out of the side of Deans mouth.

"This pie, makes me so happy." He said through a mouthful of said pie, spitting crumbs a little bit and wiping his mouth.

"You make me so happy." Castiel retorted. This was it, now or never.

"Dean, I know we've been seeing each other for well, exactly a month now, and as you know, I am not overly familar with the formalities of dating, but I was wonder, if you wouldn't mind that is, making this official, as in, I am yours, you are mine, you know being my 'boyfriend'"

Dean didn't say anything. He was speechless, Cas had beat him too the punch. He laughed.

Cas looked like he was about to cry, Dean had laughed at his proposal to be official, he started to ask Dean to leave when..

"Damn it Cas, you beat me to it, I had this whole speech planned and there you go and ask me whilst I have a mouthful of pie." He laughed again. "Yes Cas, I would like nothing more than for this to be official and to call you my own."

Cas beamed, he was so happy, Dean wanted to be exclusive, to be his, and only his.

Dean got up and walked over to Cas, he bent down to plant a loving kiss onto his lips but he was pulled in for more. There lips crashed together and sea of happiness and blish washed over them. Cas stood up so Dean didn't have to bend down and began to undo the buttons on Deans shirt. Dean did the same, pushing this material off the warm body infront of him and sliding his hands all over his torso, he wanted to feel every inch of Cas and Cas wanted to feel every inch of Dean.

In a sudden whoosh Dean picked up and carried him to the bedroom and threw him softly onto the bed.

He looked Dean in the eye, watching him come towards him with an almost animalistic look in his eye.

He breathed out, keeping blue in contact with green. "I'm ready Dean, I'm ready if you are. I want you to fuck me. Tonight."


	13. Needed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is late. My laptop refused to work!  
> Enjoy.  
> I am awful at smut so i sincerley apologise.  
> Lots of love!

Cas laid on the bed, hearing the words come out of his own mouth, he'd thought about this for a while now, but he was scared, sure, he'd watched porn, he might be lonely but he was human, he knew how to prep himself and he'd tried, by himself. He was scared, but he knew he was ready, he trusted Dean, and he loved him. He was happy that Dean would be his first. He was cut off mid-thought.

"Cas, baby, are you sure? I mean. You don't have to, I love you and I want to be your boyfriend because of that reason, not because we, do this."

He looked puzzled, did Dean not want this. He felt his expression fall. "I want to because I love you, I'm ready. If you don't-"

Before he could even think of the next word. Lips crushed into his, molding together, melting. He felt himself harden, he was going to lose his virginity to the sexiest and most caring, man, no, person he'd ever met. He felt Deans weight on him and he laid between his legs, he felt his impressive lenght against his thigh, beautifully close to his own hardness. He began to kiss Dean more with passion than he could even fathom, he felt his head spin, his breath was short and harsh, he was painfully aware they were still fully clothed, and he hated it, his hands reached for the top of the shirt covering the muscled torso infront of him. he grabbed hold and pulled it over Deans head, immediatley mouring the tempory loss of those plump soft lips. Dean took the opportunity take off Cas' shirt. He kissed him again, and began to kiss down Cas' neck, placing kisses in a trail from his neck down to the waistband of his jeans and looked up at Cas, through thick dark eyelashes. He saw the want in Deans eyes and he felt his cock twitch in his all too restritive pants. Dean continued to kiss Cas' lower stomach as he undid his button and zipper, Deans hand was ghosting over his hardness, Cas gasped, every touch from Dean set his body on fire. He lifted up his ass from the bed so Dean could pull his jeans and boxers off. As Dean pulled them down, he gasped at the freeness and looked up, Dean was staring at him hungrily and he felt his insides turn. Dean stood up off the bed and he could feel physical pain from being so far from his messy haired and hunry blue eyed lover. He pulled off his pants and boxers and his erection sprung free. Cas watched him, worrying his bottom lip, he'd see him naked many times over the past month but this time,, it was different, he saw how beautiful Dean was, every tiny scar, freckle, every lump and bump, he reached out to grab hold of him, pulling him back ontop of him, he reached for the lube and a condom he had in his bedside table. Finally, Dean would be in him, they would be together, in every way possible. He felt a warmth cover his dick and looked up at Dean, he bucked his hips up, trying to start a rhythm, rubbing his hard cock against Deans, the feeling was incredible. But not incredible enough.

"Dean, no, I don't wanna wait. No longer. Please."

Almost instantly Dean reached for the lube. He watched how to do this, for when Cas was ready, the thought made him even harder than he thought possible.

His breathing still heavy. He lifted Cas' legs up so he could see the tight little pink hole.

"I know what to do. You're safe, and I love you. so relax."

He felt himself relax. Deans words had settled him. "I love you too. Now stop procrastinating and finger my tight little ass."

Dean needed no more persuassion. He squirted the lube onto his fingers and circled his hole, he kissed the inside of Cas' thighs and it took everything he had to keep from coming, because the kisses and Dean about to enter him was turning him on so much it was painful, his eyes never left Dean and he could feel the moist precome on tip of his hard cock.

He felt a finger enter him and gasped. It felt amazing, a hundred times better than doing it himself. He wriggled and thrust upwards involuntairily as Deans finger wriggled inside of him. He gasped.

"More Dean. More now, fuck."

Dean rubbed against the sheets, the friction welcome. He added another finger and siscorred them. Feeling Cas welcome them, Cas' eyes were closed and he looked in bliss, after a while he added anothe finger and thrust them back and forth.

"Dean, I'm stretched, I'm ready. Just fuck me."

"Impatient Cas. Good things come to those who wait baby."

"Fuck waiting, I've waited for 24 years. Fuck. Take me Dean, take my virginity. Fuck me till i can't stand. Please."

Dean took his fingers out of Cas and saw Cas shudder. He reached up for the condom and kissed Cas deeply. "Anything you say, boss."

He ripped open the foil and Cas had honestly never seen a sexier sight in all of his life. He rolled it down this length.

"You ready?"

"Fuck me Dean!" His breathing was heavy and his voice begging.

Dean possitioned himself outside Cas' hole and added more lube, just to be safe and began to push in, Cas made sure he was as relaxed as he could be and watched Dean disapear into him. He moaned. Why had he waited 24 years, there was a slow burn but it was so hot it made his cock twitch even more. "Fuck Dean."

Dean moved, he thrust in and out gently and slowly. He'd had sex with a few people, but this was incredible. He knew he wouldn't last long.

He moved in and almost out of Cas slowly and carefully to start off with, but when Cas started to move with Dean, his movements became faster.

"Dean, I'm, I'm not going to last must longer." He had already lasted five more minutes than he had expected he would. Dean was close too and began to thrust in harder and faster. He moaned and groaned, swearing and kissing Cas whenever he could. His breathing was getting faster and he knew it was only a matter of seconds. He felt his climax comimg and gripped tightly onto the pointy hips infront of him. "Cassss!" He moaned as he felt the warm liquid thick liquid leave his cock to fill the condom,deep in Cas' pretty little ass hole. Almost instantly after Cas moaned out Deans name and come spurted onto his stomach. Dean continued to slowly thrust into Cas as they rode their orgasms together. Once they were coming down, Dean pulled outand pulled off the condom, tying a knott in it and getting up to place it in the bin.

"Dean, would you just pass me some tissue from the box on the side?" Cas looked as if he was too tired to move and when walked back over to the bed, he took a handful of tissues and sat next to Cas and proceed to clean him off, kissing his shoulder and neck once he was finished.

"That was perfect Dean, I'm so glad i waited for you."

"That was the best and most amazing sex of my life. It was perfect. God I love you."

"I'm so tired, but tomorrow, we're so doing that again. I love you."

They laid beside ontop of the covers, too content to move, each other legs and arms intertwined. And fell asleep. Making silent promises to do that again tomorrow. Cas put this as his number one moment in his life. It was second in Deans, only to when he found out Sammy was going to Stanford and his mother smiled for the first time since his dad died.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So they did it! What do you think? I don't enjoy smut but I hope it was good enough!! Comment you opinions!!


	14. The morning after

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, i don't know how many of you have been following from the start but if you have, i love you!  
> this is currently in the process of being beta'd but my lovely beta is writing a story of her own and hasnt had too much time so any mistakes are mine and will be corrected in due course!  
> any comments, feedback or issues are ALWAYS welcome, i only want to make you guys happy with this fic! 
> 
> thank you for all the kudos' i love you guys  
> chick flick moment over! lets get this show on the road!

Cas woke up instantly, the warm body beside him was incredible, the tiny snores, (which he knew Dean would deny) the flickering of eyes as he dreamt, and the heat of warm breath on his shoulder. Some how in the night they had wriggled under the cover and tangled themselves together, even further than before. He untangled himself, as he checked the time, 9.08, he gently began to sit up and slowly move off the bed.

"And where do you think you're going Mr Novak?" A voice spoke.

"To make you breakfast actually, I thought I'd be romantic, Mr Winchester." He said with a grin.

"UH UH, not until you have been THOROUGHLY deflowered, for the second time." A hand reached up to link with Castiel's own before he was pulled back onto the bed and kiss like today was Dean's last day on earth.

Half an hour later, Cas exited the bedroom, his sex hair, wilder than normal and parading (proudly) some new, and very bold hickeys. He walked towards the kitchen, wearing sweatpants slung low on his hips, because come on, bacon spatter hurt like fuck and he was not getting burning oil on his dick now that is was finally in use by someone other than himself.

 Reaching into the fridge he grabbed the bacon and eggs and placed them on the counter. He was reaching for a pan as he heard his phone ring from his bedroom. Ignoring it and deciding he would answer it later he picked up the pan and put it on the stove. Dean walked into the kitchen Cas' phone in hand, Cas instinctively leaned towards Dean to press a kiss on his forehead, but Dean moved out of the way. He looked up to see a face of thunder on his lovers usually smiling face.

"That was Anna on the phone." He spat.

"Yes, okay? I was letting it go to voice mail because I thought you were hungry."

"Why didn't she know who I was or that we are dating?! Are you ashamed of me? You've met my mom and you won't even tell me anything more about your family than their names and ages, Even though that's only Anna and your cousins Gabriel and Michael." 

"Dean, will you relax, the reason she doesn't know were dating, is probably the reason she rang!" Dean looked at him puzzled.

"She's been doing relief work in Haiti for the past 6 months, she's probably rung me to see what's going on and when she can see me and see how I've been and what I have been doing!"

Dean let out a deep sigh.

"You really think that I'm ashamed of you, don't you? Dean when will you see your own self worth! I have given you everything I have, my love, my time and my virginity! I'm in this for the long haul, so will you get that into your head and stop your impulsive need to doubt yourself, because by default you doubt me and the love I give you, and that hurts, a lot."

Cas was more upset than he thought he'd be, but watching Dean doubt him and his love so easily was like a knife in the side.

"Dean, I think you'd better go for now, I need to get my lesson plans set up and I am hurt by your doubt, I feel it would be beneficial for you to leave and come back once I have calmed down, I would rather not argue with you over something so small."

Deans face fell dramatically. "Cas baby, I'm sorry, you know how I feel about myself."

"Yes Dean and no matter how hard I try to convince you otherwise, you still believe you are worth nothing, even though you are the most caring, kind, loving and giving man I've ever met." He could feel himself getting angrier and he didn't want to fight with Dean. Not with the anniversary of his mothers death so close. He felt tears prickle at the though of her. So many years had passed yet sometimes he still found himself craving her hugs or hearing her voice as he read the hobbit.

"I do Cas, I'm so much better than I used to be, I don't run anymore. I want to sort this, I don't want to leave you angry, I want to leave here knowing you're happy."

"I'm sorry, I'm just touchy, you know what Wednesday is and around this time, everything just seems to suck. I miss her, you know."

"I'm sorry, I forgot, oh Cas I'm such an idiot, here, look if you let me stay I'll cook breakfast and I'll take you out for dinner tonight, that nice Italian place you want to go to? You can make your plans and I'll make you feel better, okay?"

"Fine Dean, but don't think this means you're forgiven." He said it with a small smirk and Dean knew he was half way there.

 

They spent the day cooking and making lesson plans, well Cas did. By 5, they were getting ready for a meal at Alesandros. Cas dressed in a black suit with a blue tie and try as he might to style his hair, he failed miserably. He sighed and gave up, all attempts were futile but he knew Dean preferred him with messy hair anyway. Even if he didn't look good enough to eat at Alesandros.

Dean had left an hour previous to get changed and pick up Cas' 'surprise.'

A knock on the door followed by a quiet squeak signaled that Dean was here to pick him up. As he opened the door to plant a kiss on Deans lips he was taken back by the shock of red hair next to Dean. 

"CASSIE!" It squeaked.

"Oh my god! Anna!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Anna is here! Lets shake it up, I've always had mixed opinions on her but in this I think she's going to be the scrappy young sister who shows Dean how important he really is!
> 
> KUDOS' AND COMMENTS ALWAYS WANTED!!


	15. Anna

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ANNNAAAAAAAAA

Anna lept on Cas, embracing him in a tight and familiar embrace. She felt like family, she felt like love, but most of all, she felt like comfort.

"Anna, oh my god, I can't- It's just- I missed you!" He said, trying to stop the tears that were threatening to run down his face.

"Oh big bro! Being away was great, but I missed you! I have so much to tell you! I met someone,  he's called Ash and he's a genius and even though he has a mullet he's still 100% smarter than anyone I know, he was out doing relief work and you'll never guess what, he lives around here!!"

"That's great Anna! You've found someone and so have I-"

"About that" his sister replied, "he is one hot piece of ass, and he really loves you, I expect ALL the dirty details!"

"Hey guys, not that it's not great that you're catching up, but I was thinking, maybe we could go to the roadhouse and save my romantic fancy meal with my lovely boyfriend for another time." Deans voice chipped in.

"That's where Ash works! Do you mind if I tell him I'm coming Cassie? Pleaseeeee" She begged.

After she had texted Ash they set off towards the Roadhouse.

After Anna stopped commenting on how much of a 'sweet ride' baby was, Dean decided that he loved her.

 

As they stepping into the road house, a gruff voice greeted them. Bobby was sat at the bar, whiskey in hand and looking directly at Cas and co.

"You going to introduce me then boy?" At this moment the whole family of Harvelle's seemed to pop up from behind the bar. "Yeah Dean. You going to introduce us?" Jo's voice chimed in. He looked at all the faces in front of him, his family, well, if Sam and mom where there, this date meant a lot to him. Cas had met Mary under not-so-much the circumstances he would have liked and Sammy was yet to meet him so this date would be what he had to go on, for when he introduced Cas to Sam.

 

"Jeez, would you let me step in the bar?" He laughed. Taking Cas' hand in his own and smiling at him. "This is Anna, she's Cas' sister and she knows Ash. " At the mention of the name Ash was next to Anna, and stealing her away for what Dean assumed, would be the whole night. "Guys this is Castiel, he's my boyfriend, yes I know big shock, blah, blah, blah, Cas, this is Ellen, Pamela's grandmother, although she doesn't look a day over-" "Flattery will get you no where boy." Ellen quipped.

"This is Jo, Pamela's mother." Cas smiled at Ellen and Jo, and they both beamed back, happy to see that the smile that had been permanently etched into Deans face had yet to subside.

"And you know Bobby, my partner in crime." Bobby placed his whiskey down and extended his hand out to Castiel, a month ago, he would have looked at it in disdain, but Dean had changed him and without even thinking, he shook Bobby's hand and told him how it was pleasant to see him once again.

 

After a few minutes of chatter, Dean led Cas to 'his' booth and sat them down. He glanced over at Ash and Anna, and although he was eager to meet her properly, he felt that he would have a long time to do so, so tonight, Anna could have her fun with Ash, and Dean would have his fun with Cas.

 

Jo came over with two whiskey's, "On the house, for our love birds." She said with a wink. "The usual for two?" "Please Jo, I want to show Cas that all my bragging about your bacon cheeseburgers are still nothing compared to the real thing."

And with that she flashed another smile and walked towards the bar.

The time waiting for the food was spent with smiles and glances at Anna and Ash, laughing and talking like they always did.

Once they had eaten what Cas had called 'the best damn burger of my existence.' The ordered a few more drinks and sat and chatted about their day. Dean checked his watch to see that it was 10.45 and got up to use the bathroom.

When he came back he sat down next to Cas who was frequently yawning, despite it not being 'late' Dean decided it was best that they could get home, and hopefully get to bed before Cas fell asleep. He chuckled to himself as he pictured Cas falling asleep half way through a blow job.

Cas gave him a puzzled look and smiled at Dean. "Let's go home Cas. Anna has a hotel. We can say goodnight and arrange to see her tomorrow?" 

"That sounds lovely Dean. Lets go." After bidding goodbye to everyone and promising to ring Anna tomorrow so they could catch up. 

Cas linked his fingers with Deans and walked towards the impala. Towards home.

 


End file.
